


Once upon a time there were three caballeros

by Porsorodis24601



Category: The three Caballeros
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porsorodis24601/pseuds/Porsorodis24601
Summary: My own take on how the three caballeros (Donald, José, and Panchito) became the three caballeros.





	Once upon a time there were three caballeros

__Once upon a time there were three friends: an American, a Brazilian and a Mexican. They were all very good friends and loved each other with all their hearts and souls. Currently the three of them are all living at the American's house and were all living their normal every day lives.

The American friend's name is Donald Duck. He worked as an actor in Hollywood, and was a very good one by the way. He was famous in many different countries throughout the world and that's how the word of him spread to Latin America and how the other two friends found out about him.

One day Donald went to Brazil to film a movie called "saludos amigos"and that's where he met the second friend, José Carioca. José has to be the friendliest, funniest, suaves guy you could ever meet. José gave Donald a tour of his city, Rio de Janeiro and introduced him to the wonderful world of music and samba dancing. Soon enough the two of them became inseparable. José worked as a nightclub singer and that's how he kept working even when he moved to the US to live with his new best friend, his voice is so beautiful you could even compare it to and angel.

José seemed like the perfect man, or parrot in this case, but he had one minor issue: he was a womanizer and a smoker. Apart from the smell and his health issues his friends didn't mind that much, they still loved him for who he was though they still tried to help him quit smoking, and they could all get in a whole lot of mess when josé flirted with girls who already had boyfriends.

There was one time when the two roommates traveled to Mexico for a shooting Donald had to do when suddenly the car they were traveling in ran out of gas, having an argument as they sometimes casually did.

-"Oh great!", Said Donald

-"I did tell you to fill the tank before Donal, you should 'have listened to me"

-"Now that we share a car may e you could help me fill the tank every once in a while!"

-"It's not meu responsibility Donal"

-"Then why don't you just..."

Suddenly a third voice entered the fight

-"Amigos, amigos, stop fighting por favor"

There he is, the third friend. That was the first time that they met Panchito pistoles, short for Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero Gonzalez III.

Donald had a little problem with his temper, he has tried a lot to be less angry all the time, but nothing ever worked the only thing that made him happy most of the time was being with his two friends, nothing ever compared to that.

-"I suppose you could use some help with your carro señores", said the newest friend

-"Yes please pal"

-"Muito Obrigado Senhor"

-"It's a pleasure, by the way the name is Panchito"

That was the start of a very beautiful and special friendship. panchito eventually joined the pair and so the became three friends, and together they are known as the three caballeros.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction! I love this guys and I hope you enjoy reading my story!


End file.
